Pourquoi Nous
by Carmine
Summary: pourquoi nous?pourquoi t'aije perdue si vite?
1. Chapter 1

**POURQUOI NOUS**

Pourquoi ???

Cette question me hante sans pour autant y trouver de réponse…

Je ne peux me résoudre à la perdre définitivement…

Elle est ma raison de vivre…

Celle qui me donne envie de me lever le matin…

Son sourire au réveil…

Son regard encore endormi…

Ses petites expressions…

Toutes ces choses que je croyais acquises…

Toutes perdues…

Envolées avec son amour…

Que me reste-t-il de tout cela ???

Des souvenirs…

Des images…

Des bribes de vie passée avec elle…

Me les remémorer me fait si mal…

Mais j'ai trop pleuré

Je veux lui montrer…

Je veux qu'elle sache…

Je ferais tout…

Pour qu'elle revienne…

Que s'il le faut, je changerais

Elle est si importante…

Elle est mon univers…

Ou plutôt… était…

Je n'ai plus rien…

De ses bras qui me serraient…

De ses « je t'aime »…

De ses regards pleins de tendresse

Il ne me reste rien…

Que des regards disant « pardon »…

Que faire ?

Et elle ne me laisse pas le droit…

Le droit de continuer à l'aimer ouvertement…

Elle sait tout ce que je ressens…

Tout ce que je ferais pour elle…

Je donnerais ma vie s'il le fallait…

Mais je n'en ai pas le droit…

Tant de gens me l'interdisent…

Elle la première…

Elle me dit que je compte beaucoup à ses yeux…

Mais ne plus avoir son amour me tue…

Mais je continue…

Je survie…

Que faire d'autre ?

Je ne peux me résoudre à la laisser partir…

Je l'aime

Mon âme sœur envolée…

Mon monde effondré…

Je me dois de continuer…

Pour tous ceux qui tiennent à moi…

Pour tous ceux que j'aime…

Pour lui montrer…

Que je peux le faire…

Long et douloureux…

Ainsi sera le chemin pour continuer…

Parsemé d'embûches et d'obstacles…

Mais j'ai leur soutien…

Alors d'accord…

Restez avec moi…

Permettez-moi d'avancer…

Peut-être un jour…

Redeviendrais-je celle que j'étais…

Quand elle m'aimait…

Peut-être un jour…

Reviendra-t-elle à mes cotés…

Et me permettra d'avancer…


	2. Chapter 2

Bon je vais pas vous faire le coup du « rien n'est à moi bla bla... » vous le savez déjà...  
j'espère que vous allez aimer...  
c'est la premire fois que je fas ça... la dernière fois c'était plus personnel... et surtout une façon de dire a tout le monde l'état dans lequel j'étais...  
bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews

-------------------------------------------------------------

¤ ... ¤ pensées

'' ... '' paroles

« ... » la petite voix intérieure qu'on a tous... pas toujours envie d'écouter...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Cher (fichu???) journal...  
(ce que c'est débile d'écrire ça... bref...)

Je ne me comprends pas…  
Je ne me retrouve pas dans celle que je suis maintenant…  
Pourquoi ???  
Les sorties entre potes… les soirées, certes fortes agréables…  
Tout cela est moi et en même temps ne l'est pas…  
Pourquoi ce paradoxe en moi ???  
Cette situation me pèse tant…  
Je ne supporte pas de l'avoir perdue…  
Je ne supporte pas son absence dans notre… dans mon lit…  
Je savais que cela serait difficile…  
Que j'en passerais par des moments de peine et, bien que cela vous paraisse extrême, de souffrance si forts que j'en préfèrerais cent fois la mort…  
L'avoir perdue m'a brisée et nul ne le sait réellement…  
Tous, vous me dites me comprendre, savoir par quoi je passe, que tout cela ne sera qu'un passage à vide… que la vie ne s'arrête pas à cette histoire… qu'elle continue et sera plus belle encore, après ces moments si durs à vivre, qu'elle ne l'a jamais été…  
J'aimerais tant vous croire…  
Pour beaucoup d'entre vous, vous dites que je serais capable... à mon tour…de surmonter cette épreuve...  
Soit… je n'attends que cela… pouvoir me relever complètement…  
Pourquoi n'y arrivé-je pas ??? Pourquoi me manque-t-elle tant ??? Pourquoi les larmes me montent-elles encore aux yeux ??? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas cesser tout cela ???  
Pourquoi tant de douleur en moi ???  
POURQUOI DIS-JE VIVRE????  
Pouvez-vous me répondre???  
Ne me répondez pas « pour vous »… ne me dites pas pour tous ces gens qui tiennent à moi et qui serez malheureux de me perdre… je n'en ai cure…  
Avant seul m'importait son bonheur… maintenant que je ne l'ai plus mon bonheur est parti…  
Envolé avec elle… avec ses affaires…avec tout ce que nous avions construit…  
Maintenant la vie n'est qu'un amas de stupidités, d'hypocrisie et de mensonges…  
Je me fous de tout… mais n'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je veux…  
Je me fous de moi… mais ne peux pas faire ce qui me libèrerait…  
Je ne veux pas retrouver quelqu'un et sais que, même si je le voulais, n'y arriverais pas…  
Soyons francs… qui voudrait de moi…JE ne voudrais en aucun cas de moi… alors c'est dire l'estime que je me porte…

Je vais arrêter la ces babillages inutiles ne m'apportant que peine et douleur… et je le sens, vos reproches qui bientôt vont me tomber dessus…

Une Hermione dans une bien triste période malgré les bons moments qu'elle passe avec ses amis...

¤ Voilà ce que je pensais il y a encore deux mois...  
Que je ne voulais qu'elle...  
Qu'elle était la femme de ma vie... et que nous serions ensemble jusqu'à la fin...  
Mais voilà...Les temps changent... Et il faut faire avec...  
Mais tous les jours, la savoir dans les bras d'une autre me fait souffrir...  
Les imaginer ensemble, main dans la main... dans les bras l'une de l'autre...  
Jamais une douleur aussi aigüe ne m'avait envahie auparavant...  
Comment réagir face à la perte de l'être aimé...  
On se dit qu'on va mourir, qu'on _veut_ mourir...  
Que peu importe ce que les autres pensent puisqu'ils ne comprennent pas votre souffrance. Ils ne peuvent pas la comprendre ! NON C'EST FAUX ! Ils ne l'ont pas vécue, eux, cette douleur qui vous arrache les entrailles, qui vous empèche de dormir car vous attendez son retour la nuit, dans votre lit... Ils ne connaissent pas la sensation d'un flot continu de larmes, de sanglots, de crises de hurlements que cela provoque... Comment le pourraient-ils de toute façon...  
Savent-ils la peine engendrée par la simple vue d'un baiser qui ne vous est pas destiné?!  
Savent-ils à quel point il est difficile de vivre en en voyant celle que vous aimez être heureuse avec une autre que vous?!

Mais aujourd'hui je suis plus forte... pas autant que je le souhaiterais mais tout de même...  
et je vais leur montrer à toutes les deux que je peux vivre en les regardant se bécoter, se tripoter avec leurs petits rire stupides et leurs niaiseries de couple a la noix...  
Que je peux m'entendre avec elle... celle qui me l'a prise...  
Que...¤

- '' Mione ça va???

- Hein??? euh ... ouais... ouais... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Harry?

- Ben.. surement parce que la prof vient de te poser une question et que t'as pas répondu...

- Euh... Je...''

C'est à ce moment précis que le cours s'interrompt... Quel soulagement...  
Le week-end... Enfin...  
J'en suis réduite à espérer les fins de cours...

« tu es pathétique... »

Moi, Hermione Granger, espérant la fin d'un cours... Tout ça à cause d'elle...  
En même temps qui aurait pensé ça de moi... Personne n'irait se dire que quelqu'un comme moi puisse être avec un fille comme elle... En fait avec une fille, tout court...  
Non, évidemment que non, la Grande Hermione Granger ne peut pas être_ lesbienne_... Ca ne rentre pas dans le moule... Là ils seraient capables de me sortir que tout ça c'est à cause de mes origines moldues... Comme si dans le monde des sorciers ça n'existait pas... C'est vrai... C'est impossible...

¤ Mais ouvrez les yeux bon sang ! ¤

Oulala... oui je choque...  
Au bout d'un moment on s'y habitue je pense... Après tout ça ne fait qu'un an que j'ose m'affirmer... Faut dire que c'est pas toujours facile non plus... Entre sauver le monde avec Harry...

« Psssss... LUI aussi est gay... mais LUI c'est le héro... Le _sauveur_ du monde sorcier... Alors forcément, on ne lui dit rien quant à sa relation avec... »

¤ **TAIS-TOI ! ¤**

- '' Mione???

- Mmmm???

- T'étais encore partie...

- Je suis un peu préoccupée en ce moment...

- C'est à cause de...

- Oui à cause d'elle...

- Mais ça fait cinq mois pourtant...

- Ah parce que si IL te quittait tu ne serais pas détruit peut-être?!

- Mais je...

- Nan laisse tomber Harry... J'vais bosser mes cours...''

« C'est ça va te faire passer pour celle que tu as toujours été... »

Je vais vers la tour des Gryffons..  
Quand, en chemin, je la vois...  
Toujours aussi belle.  
Ses cheveux si beaux...  
Ses yeux...  
Je soupire en la voyant... Puis elle me voit...  
Je lui souris... Elle s'avance vers moi me prend dans ses bras, comme elle l'a toujours fait...  
Puis comme elle me baise le front, comme toujours...  
En réponse à son bonjour je fais de même...  
Comme un petit rituel entre nous...  
Sa question reste implicite... Pas besoin de parler... Un simple regard suffit...  
Et je lui réponds comme toujours que je vais bien... Alors elle me sourit plus encore, comme soulagée d'un fardeau...Comme si par ces simples mots je lui avais enlevé un poids considérable... une épine du pied... une douleur???

¤ Comme si...¤

« Ne pense pas qu'elle ne souffre pas... Tu n'es pas seule dans cette histoire... »

¤ Quand arrèteras-tu ces inepties...¤

Puis nous nous séparons...  
Elle, va à son prochain cours...Un cours que nous ne partageons heureusement pas...

« Avoue que le fait d'être en cours avec les Serpentards t'arrange bien... »

Je la regarde partir... Toujours avec son si joli sourire... qui me fait tant de bien et en même temps tant de mal...  
Et je souffre... de la voir partir... De l'avoir vue...

Je reprends mon chemin...  
Avec toutefois un détour par les toilettes...  
J'ai des naussées à force de ruminer tout ça... Je le ressasse encore et encore... Toujours... Jour après jour... Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête... cette fichue journée où elle est venue me voir...  
Comment l'oublier... Son regard semblait si triste... Presque coupable...  
Tout est sorti de mes lèvres comme une logique implacable... une évidence... un fait inéluctable...  
Je l'ai regardée venir vers moi, me dire de m'assoire... et là, j'ai compris... C'était fini...  
Tout est arrivé si vite...

- '' C'est à propos d'elle n'est-ce pas...

- ...

- Tu as couché avec...

- Je...Y a pas qu'ça...Je...je l'aime...

premier sanglot

- Et c'est réciproque...

deuxième sanglot

- Je suis désolée...

C'est là que je me suis effondrée... en fait j'ai voulu partir... M'enfuir de cet endroit...Fuir son regard si désolé...Mais non il a fallu qu'elle me retienne..  
Qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras... Qu'elle m'entende hurler ma peine... Mon amour pour elle...  
Fuir également ses pleurs... Sa peine...  
Mais elle m'a tant retenue, que c'est dans ses bras que j'ai pleuré...  
Et que c'est dans les miens qu'elle a laché toute sa peine à me faire souffrir...

Je le sais maintenant...Ou plutot le reconnais...  
Elle a souffert... souffert de me faire souffrir...  
Souffert de détruire ce que nous avions construit...  
Mais pas autant que moi...

Contrairement à elle...  
Encore aujourd'hui je la pleure...  
Je la pleure elle, ainsi que ses attentions à mon égard...  
Je pleure ses bras, ses lèvres, ses baisers, ses mots et plus que tout...  
Je pleure ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux...  
Aujourd'hui si elle pleure c'est de ma peine...  
Alors que si moi je pleure, c'est de souffrance...  
Souffrance due à son départ... à son absence chaque soir...  
Ou de haine... Non pas envers elle... Non je l'aime... Non c'est de haine envers _elle_...  
De haine pour celle qui me l'a prise...

Mais bientôt, je ne pleurerai plus...  
Et là, elle comprendra... tout... toute l'importance qu'elle prenait dans ma vie...  
Et elle verra...  
Elle verra la douleur envahir son être...  
Elle ressentira ma souffrance... cette sensation qu'on vous arrache le coeur, et les entrailles...  
Cette peine trop forte pour être supportée...

« Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter... »

Tous vous verrez que je ne suis pas la petite élève trop studieuse que vous pensiez que j'étais...  
Tous vous verrez que je ne suis pas juste Miss-Je-Sais-Tout...  
Et vous regretterez ce temps... Ce temps où je n'étais que la simple Miss Granger, meilleure amie du 'Golden boy' et du fils Weasley ...  
Et là... seulement là... Vous comprendrez...

Quant à toi... Profite bien de ces instants de répit qu'il te reste...  
Profite de ces instants de bonheur, de ces moments de joie...  
Ris... tant que tu le peux encore...

¤ Oui bientôt... Cho... Tu souffriras comme j'ai souffert...¤


	3. Chapter 3

Bon vous avez l'habitude n'est-ce pas...  
un petit yuri donc homophobes... bref...  
les perso ne sont toujours pas de moi... je ne fais qu'apporter quelques changements dans leur vie...  
Merci J.K.Rowling...peut etre un jour ferai-je une fic originale... nous verrons ...  
en attendant bonne lecture...

petite précision les noms des personnages sont en anglais pour plus d'autanticité.. donc ne soyez pas étonnés...  
donc Crookshanks c'est Pattenrond, pour tous ceux qui ne le savaient pas déjà...

----------------------------------------------------------  
'' ... '' paroles  
¤ ... ¤ pensées  
« ... » la petite voix intérieure qu'on a tous... pas toujours envie d'écouter...  
----------------------------------------------------------

Cher (toujours fichu) journal...

Je te dirais bien que le moral remonte... Que je suis de nouveau heureuse de vivre et de me savoir entourée par tant de gens qui m'aiment et à qui je tiens... Mais personne ne compte autant à mes yeux, qu'elle...  
J'ai pris un compagnon de jeu a Crookshanks...  
Il est aussi noir que le premier est roux... Aussi fin qu'il est bouboule... Aussi calin qu'il est indépendant et aussi joueur qu'il est chasseur...  
Enfin j'ai pris un contraire... sauf sur une chose... ils sont aussi goinfre l'un que l'autre et là dessus, difficile de les approcher quand ils mangent  
Donc voilà... le nouveau compagnon de Crookshanks se nomme Riku...  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
Il est parfois des moments où une chanson, bien connue chez les moldus, raisonne dans ma tête...  
je n'en mettrai que quelques phrases...

...  
come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me  
...  
Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me  
...

Cette chanson me donne parfois le sentiment de parler de moi... de nous...Sans pour autant que ça ne soit cela... C'est assez compliqué... ces simles passages... Je les ai pensés... Je les ai chantés (oui je chante ... faux... je ne pas être douée en magie et douée en chant... je ne suis pas parfaite non plus...)  
Une chose est sure, j'aurais vraiment tout fait pour la récupérer si j'avais pu...  
Je lui aurais tout pardonné... Pour qu'elle revienne dans mes draps...

Si je pouvais je prendrais le temps de vous raconter notre histoire, notre rencontre, notre vie de couple...Je dis si je pouvais mais ça serait plutôt si je voulais... Car le fait est que non, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie...  
A quoi bon se remémorer tout cela...  
A quoi tout ça rimerait-il?  
Oui elle m'a donné mon premier baiser...

« Avoue que ce jour là, c'est plutôt toi qui l'as embrassée... »

Oui elle m'a fait connaître le bonheur d'être amoureuse...Mais surtout celui d'être aimée...  
Mais voilà où j'en suis...  
Je cotoie sa _nouvelle dulcinée _tous les jours... Pire encore je connais sa famille !  
Tout était parfait avant...

« Oui avant... »

¤ Avant que cette petite peste de Ginny Wisley ne me la vole...¤

Et Ron qui défend sa soeur... Mais elle n'a pas voulu te faire ça et nia nia nia et nia nia nia...  
Mais biensur... Et ta soeur elle bat le beurre?... Et pendant qu'on y est la marmotte elle met le chocolat...

« Dans le papier d'alu??? »

Mais où ai-je eu faux??  
Qu'ai-je mal fait pour qu'elle en préfère une autre???  
De toute façon peu importe...  
Bientôt tout cela n'aura plus aucune importance...  
Bientôt tous vous regretterez qu'elle m'ait quittée...

Me lever est un calvaire...  
Pas pire que de me coucher, seule, tous les soirs que Dieu fait...

« Dieu??? tu ne t'avances pas un peu vite là??? »

Comment supporter de se réveiller dans un lit vide...Vide de chaleur... Vide ... D'elle...  
Je ne comprends toujours pas comment je fais...  
Motivation??? Le maître-mot de ma vie???  
Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus...  
Disons juste que c'est l'instinct de survie de mon propre corps qui me fait faire cela...  
Qui me fait tout faire en vérité... Me lever... Me laver... M'habiller... Manger... Marcher... Vivre en fait...  
Et mon cerveau me fait aller en cours...

« Bah faut bien que tu t'occupes l'esprit non??? »

¤ Tu vas me lacher toi... ¤

Mon seul plaisir???  
Torturer Ron... mentalement...  
Ah, là tout de suite on ne me reconnaît pas hein... On se dit mais où est donc passée notre petite Hermione...  
Disparue... Pouf... Comme par magie...  
Que c'est ironique dans le mode sorcier de sortir une expressin moldue...  
Comme quoi en avoir pour parents a parfois du bon...

¤ Parfois ¤

Pas facile non plus de leur avoir avoué ça...  
Oooh ils étaient fiers de voir leur fille être une sorcière... Et qui plus est, pas n'importe laquelle...  
Mais je me suis donnée à fond pour en arriver là...  
Et ce jour là...  
Lors d'un repas en famille, pendant mes vacances...  
une simple réflexion m'a fait perdre les pédales...  
Je me suis emportée... En leur claquant au visage une truc du genre..

– '' Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait bon sang?! Ne suis-je pas la même que vous avez toujours connue?! J'ai l'air si différente que ça juste parce que je suis amoureuse de... de... d'une... d'une fille ! ''

– Tu plaisantes ou...

– Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse! ''

Je pensais avoir des parents ouverts d'esprit... Mais je me suis vite aperçue du contraire...  
Puis finalement ils l'ont acceptée...  
Ils l'avaient déjà vue...  
Vu à quel point elle était belle, vu à quel point je l'aimais...  
C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'ils m'ont tant soutenue lors de notre rupture...  
Même si ma mère continue parfois de me lancer des pics du genre 'mais tu devrais essayer avec un homme ça te changerait...'

¤ Merci de ta sollicitude...Mais je m'en passerait très bien... ¤

Quand j'y repense... Je me dis que j'aurais du faire ça autrement...Mais ce qui est fait est fait n'est-ce pas...On ne change pas le passé...  
Bon je sais en troisième année j'aurais pu changer certaines choses... Mais à l'époque je n'en voyais pas l'utilité... Je m'en fichais éperduement... Je ne pensais qu'à mes études...  
Aujourd'hui je ne pense quà elle.. En (quasi???) permanence...  
Mais je dois me la sortir de la tête...  
Et pour cela j'ai une solution... Une solution imparable, ça ne peut pas louper... Ou je ne m'appelle plus Hermione Granger...  
Mais patience... Cela viendra bien assez tôt...

Puis la semaine reprend comme toujours...  
C'est en allant vers les lieux de mon prochain cours, bizarrement le préféré d'Harry allez savoir pourquoi, que je croise cette... cette... Restons polie et appelons cette chose par son nom...Ginny...Encore heureux pour moi, non accompagnée de Cho...

¤ Manquerait plus que ça tiens... ¤

Echange de quelques politesses... Pour le paraître...

- ''Ginny...

- Hermione...

- Alors, comment va la santé?? Toujours pas mourante???

- Merci de t'en soucier... Mais tout va bien... surtout mon couple...

- Dommage, ça nous aurait fait des vacances... à TOUS !

- Ravie de te priver de ce petit bonheur...

- Me priver d'un petit bonheur? Ah mais oui j'oublier... vous les rousses vous êtes comme les blondes... trop connes pour regarder ce qu'il se passe derrière votre dos. Bon sur ce, j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester t'entendre baver...''

C'est sur ces derniers mots que je continue mon chemin...  
Vraiment je la déteste... Il n'y a franchement que quand je les vois ensemble, et qu'elles viennent me voir (sur demande de Cho bien entendu) que je garde les aparences... Que je fais semblant... Avec des grands sourires, et des mots gentils, tout ça pour quoi? Mais pour ne pas la blesser... Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal... Malgrè tout ce qu'elle m'a fait je ne le peux...  
J'ai beau lui en vouloir... Je n'arrive pas à la détester...  
Par contre la Weasley, je n'ai aucun mal à la haïr...

Arrivée devant les cachots (ha ha ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ! si??? zut effet de surprise raté...) , je retrouve Harry, accompagné lui par le frère Weasley... Quelle sale famille... Tous pareils... tout miéleux devant et ça vomit derrière...  
Bon restons sympa... et hypocrite... Je sais très bien le faire...

- '' Harry!!!

- Mione!!!

- Ron...

- Hermione...

- Alors Mione, t'as failli être en retard...

- Attends... Moi en retard??? En retard pour te voir baver devant Snapinounet... JA-MAIS

- Moqueuse...

- Moi? Meuh non voyons...

C'est ce moment que choisit le dit Snapinounet pour ouvrir la porte et me décocher un regard... A le faire palir lui même (enfin si il peut l'être plus qu'il ne l'est déjà )

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor...''

« Ca t'aurais du le voir venir...»

Le cours se déroule comme à l'accoutumée...  
Harry se la joue totalement désintéressé... Mais bave devant son chérididou... Ron lui ne le joue pas, il est nul...Tout simplement...  
Quant à moi, je rêvasse tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les babillages du professeur...  
Quand me vient à l'esprit que j'ai un repas ce soir avec Harry et lui... Tout à coup je me mets au travail et suis attentivement le cours... Il a cette manie de nous poser des question sur son cours à chaque fois... Autant ne pas le décevoir...

Vient ensuite la pause de midi... Que mon estomac ne manque pas de me rappeler par des grognements ininterrompus...  
Nous allons donc dans la grande salle... De toue la journée c'est le moment que je redoute le plus...  
Je vais encore devoir faire celle qui va bien devant elles...  
Arrivés dans la grande salle, nous nous installons tous trois à notre table... Rejoints peu après par Cho...Et biensur Ginny...  
Echange de vannes sur Harry bavant devant Snape pendant le cours... Sur Ron ayant (encore) fait exploser son chaudron... (on ne compte plus le nombre de chaudron par an...) Et sur les Serpentards toujours chouchoutés...Enfin sur un cours de potions tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal en fait...

Le reste de la journée se déroule normalement...Reste de cours, devoirs à faire, discussions avec Harry...  
Arrive l'heure du dïner...  
Je rejoins Harry dans la salle commune et nous partons pour les cachots...  
Là-bas nous retrouvons notre cher professeur de potions... Qui ne manque pas d'être tout gentil mignon avec son petit Potter... Non pas que je ne les trouve pas mignons tous les deux... Mais la vue d'un couple me porte sur les nerfs, quel qu'il soit... Harry a beau être mon meilleur ami, son couple ne fait pas exception... Qui plus est, pas toujours facile de devoir sortir en cachette pour aller dîner ensemble... Une cape d'invisibilité c'est bien mais on commence à être un peu grands et par conséquent à l'étroit...

Le repas se passe à merveille... Severus (oui dans l'intimité je peux l'appeler ainsi, ça a du bon qu'il sorte avec Harry ) nous a préparé un succulent plat ET même un dessert...  
Comme je m'y attendais il me pose des question sur son cours d'aujourd'hui... Questions auxquelles je réponds sans problème... Ce qui fait sourire Harry...

La soirée terminée je retourne seule à la tour des Gryffondors, Harry ayant préféré rester avec Severus... Je ne peux pas le blâmer...

Je vais me coucher... Comme toujours en ne pensant quà elle, et à quel point elle me manque...  
Et je finis par m'endormir, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues, comme tous les soirs ou presque...  
La semaine se passe ainsi, sans changement...  
Les cours se suivent, les devoirs s'enchainent, les repas, les sorties dans le parc...  
Puis vient la sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard avec Harry, Ron, Cho et Ginny...Prévue pour permettre à Harry de s'éclipser pour aller voir Severus...

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai dit oui... Je ferais mieux de rester ici, dans mon lit...

« A ruminer tout ça??? »

Je vais leur dire que je ne suis pas bien, ils comprendront...

« Et tu vas te sentir mal après quand ils rentreront... »

Non décidément en ce moment les sorties entre 'amis' ne me vont pas...  
Pas grave, je passe cette fois, on remet ça... Laissons les y aller, se détendre et s'amuser... Je vais travailler...  
Harry me racontera tout dès son retour...


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, comme à chaque fois pas la peine de rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K.R

Mais je suppose qu'il vaut mieux redire que ma fic est un Yuri, donc si vous ne vous sentez pas assez ouverts d'esprit... je vous conseille de passer votre chemin...

----------------------------------------------------------

Il n'est pas facile de voir la personne que l'on aime au bras d'une autre...

Pas facile à supporter de les voir se dire je t'aime, ou tout autre parole un tant soit peu amoureuse...

Et ce peu importe la personne que l'on aime...

Si en plus on connaît la personne, alors là, c'est une catastrophe...

On a subitement un sentiment de trahison... de traîtrise...On se dit qu'on ne pourra sûrement pas supporter ce spectacle fort longtemps... mais avec le temps.. On finit par s'habituer...On finit par les cotoyer souvent... peut-être même plus que de raison... en se disant que c'est une relation saine..; Que les gens autour ne disent que des conneries... Mais en fait ils ont raison...

Il n'est pas bon de fréquenter trop souvent la personne que l'on a aimé, que l'on aime et que l'on aimera toujours (en un sens)... Pas bon de faire comme si.. Comme si tout aller bien, d'être gentille avec les personnes... d'être presque en permanence ensemble...

Pourtant...

Pourtant c'est ce que je fais tous les jours... Une façon pour moi d'être près d'elle sûrement...

De pouvoir veiller sur elle.. D'être sûre qu'elle soit heureuse avec _elle... _Ou de me rassurer... Sur son possible retour... ou plutot impossible retour... et là ça n'est plus me rassurer mais me détruire...

Car je meurs... moralement...

Mais pour donner le change, je ris, je plaisante, je fais comme d'habitude...

Difficile à vivre que cette situation... Mais dans ces cas là a-t-on vraiment le choix.. Je ne pense pas... Elle ne comprendrait pas que je décide d'arrèter de la voir... Elle en serait malheureuse...

Elle tient vraiment à moi, à notre amitié... Je tiens à elle ... Plus que de raison... à cette relation que nous avons maintenant, bien qu'elle ne soit pas telle que je le souhaiterais...

**Flashback**

Toujours à la fenêtre de ma chambre, je regarde la bande se préparer... A peine étaient-ils dehors qu'ils riaient d'une blague sortie par Ron... On ne change pas les habitudes hein...Puis, Harry a regardé partout autour d'eux, parmis les autres élèves... Je sais qu'il me cherche.. Il a compris... Compris que je ne viendrais pas... Compris que je ne supporte plus la vue du couple qu'elles forment... Mais en le voyant lever les yeux justement vers ma fenêtre, je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas .

Je les regarde alors partir pour leur journée de loisirs, puis me dirige vers mon bureau pour m'occuper l'esprit...

Impossible... J'ai beau essayer... Rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer... Je ne pense qu'à elle... Ou qu'à elles en vérité...

Je ne fais que ça.. Les imaginer main dans la main... Se bécotant tout le temps.. Alors que tout cela m'était destiné avant... Je me sens alors envahie d'une colère comme jamais je n'en ai connue... Incapable de la contenir je ne peux m'empécher d'envoyer valser tout ce qui me passe sous la main... Parchemins, plume, encre, tout le bureau y passe... Je me dirige alors vers mon lit que je retourne litéralement... Oreiller, couette, matelas, sommier et même le lit lui même...

Ne me sentant pas soulagée pour autant je m'attaque au contenu de ma table de nuit... Puis vient le tour de mon armoire... Vêtements, robe de sorcier... Rien n'est épargné... Je laisse sortir toute ma colère, mais aussi toute ma haine envers _elle_, et ma fructration, sur tout ce que renferme ma chambre...

après une bonne heure à tout envoyer en l'air, je me calme enfin... Epuisée...

Je ne ressens alors qu'un grand vide... vide que rien ne comble..

Je prends alors conscience que quoi que je fasse, elle ne reviendra pas... Jamais... Alors je prends une décision importante... Surement la plus importante que j'ai eu à prendre...

J'irais _lui_ parler...

C'est dans cet état semi comateux que je lance un sort de rangement rapide, trop fatiguée physiquement, et émotionnellement pour le faire moi-même...Je m'installe ensuite sur le lit, retourné il y a encore quelques minutes... Et je m'endors...

Je me réveille sur le coup de 16h... Je n'ai rien mangé de la journée... Je suis restée cloitrée dans ma chambre, tout le temps... Tantot endormie, tantot éveillée mais comme... ailleurs...

Entendant les grognements de mon estomac affamé, je descends...

A leur retour de Pré-au-Lard, la petite bande (comprenez Harry, sans Severus, Ron, Ginny et Cho) est allée directement dans la gande salle... Où justement je me trouvais... Ô joie...

Forcément impossible de louper leur entrée... Pleine de rires... rires dus à des choses que je ne connais pas bien entendu...

A peine m'ont-ils aperçue qu'ils se dirigent vers moi... Toujours riant, échangeant des blagues ou des vannes... Enfin, arrivant à mon niveau, ils s'installent, tous, tout autour de moi... Et là commence le récit de leur ôôô combien formidable journée...

Je ne peux m'y soustraire je le sais, alors je les écoute d'une oreille distraite... Je les regarde tour à tour, les uns après les autres... Harry et Ron s'emportent toujours plus dans leurs récits, tandis que Cho les écoute le sourire aux lèvres... C'est là que je croise _son_ regard.

_Elle_ ne me lache pas des yeux... Ca tombe bien... Je _la_ regarde alors directement... Qu'elle comprenne que je veux lui parler.. Que je **dois** lui parler..

Elle se tourne alors vers Cho, lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se lever, prétextant devoir aller chercher un truc dans son dortoir...

Je me lève à mon tour, usant de l'excuse la plus bateau qui soit... Les toilettes..

Ils acquiècent tous trois et me regardent partir...

Je rejoins alors Ginny dehors...

Je me dirige alors vers le parc, elle me suit... Aucun mot n'est prononcé...

Pas facile de savoir quoi dire...

Puis je me lance... la peur au ventre.

–

–euh...

–Je t'écoute...

–Voilà... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et... Je pense que...

–Oui... je sais... Elle ne supporte pas cette situation entre nous...

–Alors deux choix s'offrent à nous.. Le premier, on s'ignore complètement et totalement. Pas un regard, pas un mot de travers, rien qui ne puisse lui faire de la peine. Le deuxième, on prend sur nous et on essaie de redevenir amies... Tu en penses quoi?

–A choisir entre la savoir et la voir triste de ne plus te voir mais ne plus me sentir constamment jalouse, ou la savoir et la voir heureuse de te voir et me savoir un tant soit peu jalouse... Le choix est simple nan...

–Alors on est d'accord...

–Il semblerait en tout cas...

–Je ne dis pas que les choses seront comme avant... Que nous serons les meilleures amies qui soient... mais au moins elle ne sera pas malheureuse... du moins pas par notre faute...

–Tout est dit je pense...

–Oui... allons retrouver les autres...

C'est à partir de là que les choses ont commencé à changer...

On s'est vu tous les jours.. Encore et encore...

Au début ça a été difficile je dois dire... Mais je me suis habituée à les voir ensemble...

Je finis même par les trouver mignonnes toutes les deux...

----------------------------------------------------------

Reste à savoir maintenant comment je voudrais que soit cette relation...

Je suis heureuse de les cotoyer au final... Cela me permet de la voir... Même si je sais que ça n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi... Mais avez-vous jamais essayé de vous couper un membre? Car voilà ce que je ressens à l'idée de ne plus la voir...

Mais au fur et à mesure que notre relation à toutes les trois évolue, je comprends que malgrès mon envie de la voir.. Malgrès mon besoin de la voir... C'est trop douloureux... E t trop dangereux... Pour moi... J'ai bien trop de mal à ne pas la regarder comme _elle_ la regarde...

Ca fait quelques mois déjà que les choses sont ainsi...

On se voit, on rit, on discute, on se balade.. Q

uand on se voir je fais tout pour qu'elles ne sachent pas... Pour quelles ne voient pas à quel point je tiens à elle...

Pas évident... C'est une technique à prendre... Ne pas trop la fixer... Ne pas la regarder avec des yeux tous miéleux... Ne pas lui sourire avec la bave au coin des lèvres... Autant de petites choses qui me grilleraient direct... Autant de petits trucs que je m'éfforce avec acharnement à dissimuler... Et j'y arrive, tant bien que mal...

Jusqu'au jour où je ne tiendrai plus... Où je dirai tout... Où je prendrai mon courage à deux mains et je tenterai tout à nouveau pour la récupérer!

Et ce jour là... Mieux vaut que les choses se terminent comme JE le veux...


End file.
